


Reckless Serenades

by chwangdol



Category: VIXX
Genre: Aromantic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 19:59:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4848521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chwangdol/pseuds/chwangdol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taekwoon can't return Wonsik's love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reckless Serenades

Driving at night’s always been a unique and pleasant experience. Somehow it gives off the feeling of being alone without the sadness that stems from loneliness. It must be the effect of knowing each car holds a person, but not being able to see their faces twisted in emotions that Taekwoon more often than not can’t understand.

Or maybe it’s his imagination telling him that every person driving around at half past 1 A. M. can’t have their life any more together than him.

The taste of a midnight dinner of crappy Chinese food is still lingering in his mouth when he pulls into the parking lot of his apartment complex. The 5th floor door is open, which either means Wonsik went to bed with a fuzzy mind or that he’s still awake.

It turns out to be the latter.

He’s sitting at his laptop with a hoodie zipped up past his chin, snacks littering the table in front of him. He has headphones on so Taekwoon doesn’t bother disturbing him. Instead he walks into the kitchen, places his keys on the counter and watches the looks of concentration on his roommate’s face from afar.

Wonsik calls for him when he’s turning to leave, “Taek?” he yells out, and Taekwoon turns towards him, “Want to listen to this for me? Tell me what you think?”

Taekwoon nods and walks over to lean on the arm of the chair, moving his head down enough that Wonsik can put the headphones on for him.

It’s apparent from the moment the song starts this isn’t a work project. Too melodic to be one of the silly jingles he’s paid to write. Even after all these years Wonsik never gave up his dream of producing his own music.

He listens to the two minutes of track silently, nodding to the beat.

“It’s good,” he says as he removes the headphones. Wonsik’s smiling up at him when he looks down, and his hands take the headphones from him. He’s warm and unconsciously leans closer, “One thing though,” he begins, “There’s not much buildup. It’s definitely energetic, but I think it needs some calmness to balance it out.”

Wonsik nods, “I’ll sort it out in the morning. I’m tired as shit right now though, need to get some rest before I can think about anything else.”

Taekwoon’s still on the arm of the chair when Wonsik clears the room. His arm’s still warm where it was pushed up against his roommate, and as it cools again the bitter taste of loneliness becomes heavy on his tongue.

He wants another taste on his tongue.

Without another thought he follows Wonsik out of the room.

He’s in the bathroom, stripped down to his most worn-down pair of sweats with a toothbrush in his mouth.

Taekwoon watches from the doorway, a predatory look in his eyes that would’ve sent shivers through anyone else.

Their eyes meet through the mirror, and Wonsik spits into the sink, lets the faucet run for a few seconds, and then turns to face Taekwoon.

No words are spoken, but they don’t need words to communicate at moments like this. The look in Taekwoon’s eyes is enough for Wonsik to understand, and the smile he gives in reply has Taekwoon entering the bathroom and pressing his open mouth against Wonsik’s.

“Bed?” Wonsik asks when they break apart for a second. Taekwoon’s fingers are digging into Wonsik’s bare arms, and his weight is pushing his back into the harsh edge of the counter.

“Yours,” Taekwoon agrees, and pulls him into the messy bedroom. He undresses near the bed and lays down with little show.

Wonsik crawls on top of him with sweats still on. Taekwoon’s growing erection catches Wonsik’s attention, and he purposefully drags his clothed thigh against it, the sensation forces a shiver from Taekwoon, and he reaches down to push at his sweats.

“Let me enjoy you a little longer,” Wonsik whispers, and Taekwoon lays still to let him leave marks along his pale neck and shoulders. There’s such deep devotion in his eyes when Taekwoon looks down at him. The love his best friend showed for him used to leave a broken, odd feeling in the pit of his stomach, but now it makes him blush and squeeze his eyes shut.

Wonsik’s hands envelope his as he presses kisses along his jaw, so warm and secure, just like the love he receives.

_“I think it’s time we move our relationship forward,” Wonsik tells him._

Taekwoon stares down at his coffee. He wonders what movie Wonsik got that line from.

“I really like you, Hyung…”

His hands tensed around his mug at those words. He doesn’t know how to respond.

“I really like you too,” he tells him, quiet and reserved.

“Not just as friends,” Wonsik clarifies, and then takes a deep breath before continuing, leaning closer as if anyone in the busy coffee shop could hear their conversation, “I love you,” he lets out a small laugh after that. He’s never been good at being serious.

Silence falls between them for a couple minutes. Taekwoon almost spills his coffee when he realizes Wonsik probably thinks he’s being awkward as hell.

“I love you, too,” he lies. It disgusts him how easily it rolls off his tongue.

His mind drifts as Wonsik continues his loving touches and kisses. It’s only when he feels a hand wrapped around his cock that he gasps back into reality. Wonsik’s shimmying off his sweats while jerking him off, Taekwoon reaches up and pulls him down into a violent kiss.

The fingernails digging into his skin, the teeth against his lips, the hastily lubed fingers entering his ass. These are feelings he understands. They’re too intense to be misunderstood, too intense to be fabricated.

The stretch as Wonsik enters him is always the best part. For a moment he feels right. Feels like he’s finally close to someone, feels like he’s connected to the rest of humanity.

He tosses his head back, watches Wonsik’s facial expression as he grunts and thrusts further inside of him.

Taekwoon doesn’t need to be touched to cum while Wonsik’s inside of him. The overwhelming sensations are enough.

Wonsik tells him he sounds the most beautiful when he’s reaching his climax. It’s Taekwoon’s favorite compliment. He likes to think there’s beauty in his happiness.

He’s not sure how to describe how he feels when he sees Wonsik during his climax. It must be something close to love – maybe it is love, but it’s never how he expected it to feel.

The bed lurches when Wonsik falls on his side next to him. He takes what Taekwoon assumes to be a dirty t-shirt from the end of the bed and cleans them off.

They curl up towards each other as Wonsik pulls the covers over them. It’s more just laying pressed against each other than snuggling, but the warmth it brings is enough.

“I love you,” Wonsik whispers and it’s the most refreshing -- most liberating thing – that Taekwoon doesn’t have to say it back.

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first (of hopefully many) vixx fics hope you enjoyed, and please remember to comment :)


End file.
